


A Dream Shopping Trip

by Chibifukurou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Greek mythology, Proteus is a sea-god. Some call him the god of "elusive sea change," which suggests the constantly changing nature of the sea or the liquid quality of water in general. He can foretell the future, but will change his shape to avoid having to; he will answer only to someone who is capable of capturing him.<br/>-Wikipedia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bauble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Proteus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27729) by Bauble. 



> A huge thank you to Bauble for picking my art to do a reverse bang for and sticking to it, even when I was completely useless and flighty about the whole thing.


End file.
